A workers platform is needed for servicing flatbed trucks and flatbed trailers commonly referred to as flatbeds. The servicing activity may include loading, unloading, tarping or untarping a load or inspection. A stationary workers platform has a disadvantage in that the space between the platform and a flatbed positioned alongside is often excessive which makes servicing more difficult and may impair the safety of the workers.